model_hogwarts2fandomcom-20200214-history
Morton Mallory
((Work In Progress)) Appearance Short curly hair, fairly tall, rugged looks and stubbles for a beard, the man clearly has little concern for his appearance. This is further exemplified by his choice of apparel, somehow always appearing in a worn robe, with a simple brown t-shirt under it. When it’s time for a bit of exploration, he usually dons a satchel with an extension charm on it, in which he can store all of his needs for the trip. Personality A warm hearted and talkative man. He enjoys meeting new people wherever he goes, but for some reason he never lets them get too close, perhaps a byproduct of his constant travelling as a curse breaker. He can be a bit of a flirt around his colleagues at times, but rarely means anything by it. He is excited to start teaching History of Magic, where he hopes to teach his students that a critical mind and astute observational skills are essential to a historian. He believes that you won’t learn anything if you’re just parroting a book without asking the right questions. Background Born to muggle parents on the 28th of January 1985, in rural east England, Morton was always full of curiosity and a hunger for knowledge. He would spend most of his childhood skipping muggle school, and instead spend the time on exploration, running through the local forest to explore the nearby ruins of a castle, something which his parents only frowned upon. Their attempts to keep the boy in school and out of the ruins, however, were futile. That being said, his family was a loving one, everyone always being around to support one another. Strange things had sometimes happened around the boy, things he couldn’t explain. At least not until his 11th year, where he finally got his letter. At Hogwarts the hat had been on the verge of assigning him to Ravenclaw, but in the end, he was sorted into Hufflepuff. It was during his time at Hogwarts that his interest in history developed into an obsession. He’d spend his times either in the library or sneaking around the castle, trying to learn more about its history up close. After graduating he spent his time travelling around the world, researching history wherever he could. From his travels he has gathered plenty of artifacts, which he has studied avidly. His dream is to study and document as many artifacts as he can. Unfortunately, his love for the critical thought process reflects back on himself when writing his book. It’s just never good enough, and so he just keeps on travelling and researching new artifacts, making his pile of pending papers ever bigger. Recently he has decided to accept one of the positions as a professor of History of Magic at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in the hopes that he can finally settle down and write his book. Sadly, it’s not that easy to change one's way of life, and so Mallory always longs for more adventures to be had, resulting in quite a few expeditions around the castle grounds. As an adult he has an advantage that his younger self never had: Being able to walk freely around the castle, whatever the time may be. Category:Professors Category:Characters Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Muggle-borns Category:Males